Heero's Countenance
by KenRik
Summary: Relena and Heero first meet in a coffee shop in New York. He's a company executive who once served in the Middle East. And she's a lawyer from Cambridge. AU. 1xR. One-sided 2xR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/etc. related to Gundam Wing.

Quick Synopsis: Relena and Heero first meet in a coffee shop in New York. He's a company executive who once served in the Middle East. And she's a lawyer from Cambridge. AU.

Pairings (so far): 1xR. Onesided 2xR. 2xH. And maybe 6x9.

* * *

><p><strong>Heero's Countenance<strong>

_Prologue_

Stories don't usually start with much grandeur, most especially this one. In contrast to those chronicles of forbidden love and dragon-guarded towers, this simple tale was set at a quaint bistro by the Central park of New York. The seemingly monotonous story begins with a very insignificant meeting of two different people during the quiet Fourth of July weekend. One of the two was a male bound by the characteristics of his typical façade of nonchalant aloofness. While the other, a female blessed with a welcoming smile and brilliant cerulean eyes that could easily open any heart to her incomparable likability.

The pair, who remained unknown to each other, chose to stay in the city amidst the bustling routes towards the growingly ecstatic suburbia areas. Practically being the few of what was left of the city's population, it was a shock to say their lips thinned coldly as they found the sight of the other at the said café.

Relena Darlain, the young woman with the austere-like pleasantness, frowned uncharacteristically at the chestnut-haired Japanese man marked by his deep azure eyes and surprisingly handsome features. The attractive countenance that never failed to garner him numerous grants now betrayed him horribly as he eyed the blonde before him acknowledge him sourly with a glare. The woman's grasp on the wooden chair of the ligneous coffee table tightened unconsciously as she bade a grim smile at the man before her, direly hoping he would take the hint and give up the table by the window that held the perfect view of both the Grecian-inspired fountain and the lily-filled and ducky-ified pond. It wasn't a severe need per se, but she always took that specific seat whenever she was over.

Always.

"I'm sorry but this is my seat." She finally said after a moment of the pair's silent rivalry over the spot with the impeccable view. The man with the brown hair that fell beautifully near his Prussian orbs returned her frown with a raise of a brow. The coffee cup on his hold was starting to burn his usually tolerant palm.

"I don't see your name here." He answered bluntly, casting glances all over the seat mockingly. The young woman before him gasped in disbelief as he pulled the seat opposite hers a moment later and simply sat on it. This one action ended their soundless feud in a snap. Relena glared at his insensitiveness. Flushing as she slammed her own cup of coffee on the same table, she took the seat beside the most selfish man she's encountered. The attractive young man clad in a simple polo shirt and jeans suddenly turned his gaze over to the fuming lady. The sound of reverberating glass rang on his sharp ears. His eyes widened for a fraction as he caught sight of the mess near his ceramic coffee mug. There was a small pool of black coffee on the blonde lady's side of the table. The beverage obviously fell upon her dainty fingers in a sticky muddle as well. Catching his appalled look with a strained smile, Relena turned to her papers and decaf abruptly, not minding the pastiness of her digits.

Taking her bitchiness as a sign to look away, Heero turned his gaze back to his morning paper with a cautious eye. This action took him about an hour before he was left to gaze out into the open, his fingers lazing around his blue ceramic coffee mug.

"You like the view?"

Heero's Prussian eyes glinted in quiet wonder, as he glanced towards the lady he shared the table with.

"I mean, that's the only reason why you wouldn't take all the other vacant tables, right?" She continued. Her eyes were scanning through her work as she said so. It took Heero a moment, but he got to answer with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Well, that's my reason." She finished squarely with another shuffle of her crisp papers.

"Hn." Heero grunted after a few seconds. Relena glanced at Heero for a moment, her eyes suddenly brimming with amusement amidst her work. "I take it you're not one to talk." She finally smiled, her dirty-toned blonde locks falling charmingly; framing her handsome face. While her blue eyes shone, glittering with the light reflecting off the water from the pond situated near their table.

There.

The azure eyes returning her gaze widened in recognition.

That was what took Heero, said the silenced voice within his beating heart. It was stupid, he knew; falling for someone simply because of their looks. It was simply absurd.

If only he could start breathing normally again.

If only he could hasten the time he froze.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Relena continued suddenly, holding out her hand to out to the fazed Heero. "Relena Darlain." She said in introduction. Automatically taking her hand with his, Heero told her in reply.

"Heero Yuy."

* * *

><p>AN: Prologue so far. To address confusion, I've posted a story prior to this. But I wasn't happy with it so I edited it. The next time I update, the story will be on it's first chapter.

Feel free to leave suggestions, plot-wise and grammar-wise, and comments. And really, I'm excited for the upcoming chapters so I hope you support me.

To make things clear, this is my pilot chapter. If the reviews work out, I'll update. But if it doesn't, I guess I'll just be writing for myself then. This means I won't be updating any longer and might bring down the story.

Either way, thanks for clicking and reading!


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! - Truish, Cynthia Joy Finnegan, Sarah, memeylupht, Fer82, Jared Emotions, Lemony Snicket's Assistant, 1xRshipper, and [ ]!

Quick Synopsis: Relena and Heero first meet in a coffee shop in New York. He's a company executive who once served in the Middle East. And she's a lawyer from Cambridge. AU.

Now on to,

* * *

><p><strong> Heero's Countenance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Heero Yuy." Relena repeated thoughtfully, liking the sound of his name. Her work pile was suddenly stashed beside her as she started engaging the Japanese man into conversation. "I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering why you're at the city. Don't you have any plans on visiting your relatives this holiday?"

Heero shook his head. He was through with his cup of coffee and was now paying full attention to the rosy-cheeked blonde in front of him.

"This is my vacation." He muttered in reply, earning another smile from his beautiful tablemate.

"Well, good choice." She said with a light laugh, nodding her head in agreement. "Café Bistro at Central Park." Heero couldn't help but smirk at her suddenly changed demeanour. She was right, though. His vacation sucked.

Raising a brow at her, he told her with equal frankness.

"If you say it like that, it sounds like you're mocking me."

"Oh?" Relena grinned. "What if I am?"

"Well, if you are." Heero said, elongating his syllables, as he slid his mug to the side of the table. "I'd have to bitch and storm off."

"Oh." Relena chuckled, her hand now covering her smile. "Are you—" Suddenly, a realization dawned to her. With her blue eyes as wide as saucers, she hastily told him. "I'm sorry. I—I didn't know you were…"

"Were… what?"

"Well, gay."

Heero scuffed immediately, casting his glance away in irritation.

"I am not gay." He told her in a hiss. Relena caught sight of his gradually reddening cheeks, which truthfully, were in parallel with hers.

"I—I'm sorry." She stuttered, awkwardly looking away.

"How about you?" Heero suddenly asked gruffly, choosing wisely to forget about the topic— and fast. "Why are you in the city?"

Relena perked up in an instant. Her gaze focused on her newly found acquaintance with sudden ecstasy.

"I'm at the city because of work." She had started, her work papers were suddenly held out in front of Heero, initiating proof. "I'm finishing my proposal regarding the distribution of surplus goods to guided storage and usage as charity for the poor of the third world countries. I know it's cocky, but I've just been to Cambridge last week in a panel discussion about my work. And well, I think if I finish it perfectly, I'll be able to pass it to interested government parties for its execution." She grinned, not stopping even for a moment to catch her breath. "And if it goes well, I'll be introducing it be integrated by the United Kingdom as well. It'll still take me a long time— but it's the start of my dream. So well, overall, that's why I'm here."

"Now, I understand why you've belittled my quaint vacation." Heero frowned comically as he took his forgotten newspaper. He buried his head on its headlines much to Relena's delight. "But, in all seriousness, it's very admirable what you're doing."

"Thank you." Relena said with a smile. "How about you? What is it you do?"

"I'm a businessman."

"Oh." Relena remarked with a slightly interested brow. "Just like everyone in the area, I'm guessing." Taking in her wavering amusement, Heero continued with a knowing gaze.

"I guess to spice things up. I should also add that I've served at the Middle East."

"Really?" Relena perked up evidently, and inevitably, as Heero may add. With a small smile of understanding, she continued to say. "Then I take it back. You, sir, are pretty admirable yourself."

Heero smiled to himself before nodding in acknowledgment.

"I'll be expecting your never-ending gratitude for quite a long while then."

"Oh? You're going back into the battle field?"

"You can say I never left." Heero told her ambiguously. Relena shook her head suddenly to herself, a small smile playing on her features as she focused her gaze onto her tablemate's Prussian eyes.

"You know," she uttered simply, that same smile of reminiscence lingering on her features. "You remind me of someone I know." Unconsciously, she played with her dainty fingers in thought. "He's not particularly like you. Truthfully, he's rather vocal. But he's very dedicated to the country. He's working for the government, just like you."

"Your boyfriend?" Heero couldn't help but ask, his chest tightening with the most peculiar feeling that had surprisingly eased when Relena shook her head in reply.

"I'm afraid not." She smiled sadly.

"Hn." Heero grunted with a slight nod of his head. The air around their conversation grew heavier. And that odd feeling in Heero's chest could only worsen with anxiety. He didn't want to admit it, but he was rather taking a liking to Relena.

"You should meet him sometime." Relena said frankly. Heero looked at her, taken back by her invitation. "I know we've only just met but—"

"It's okay."

"Really? I'm not overstepping any boundaries, am I?"

"No, it's alright." Heero simply said. With that, Relena could only smile beautifully at him.

"Then, that's great. I guess I'll be seeing you again, Mister Heero Yuy."

Smirking, Heero replied simply.

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

I know the story's rather slow paced and short, but it'll speed up next chapter! I hope you keep supporting my story! :D

Thanks a ton for taking time to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thanks a ton to all those who reviewed! - Fer82, Cynthia Joy Finnegan, and Jared Emotions!

Quick Synopsis: Relena and Heero first meet in a coffee shop in New York. He's a company executive who once served in the Middle East. And she's a lawyer from Cambridge. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Heero's Countenance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

After the weekend of the Fourth of July, Heero and Relena met up only during the casual get-together with the government employee Relena had talked about. This took place in a bustling New York pub a few days later. For the occasion, Heero suited-up in a simple polo shirt and jeans.

Upon his arrival at the said bar, he and his pheromones caught the double takes of all female and female-hearted individuals in the room the moment he stepped into the bar. But, as always, he took no notice of this and simply strode off to the sight of the only captivating beauty in the room. Even at a different setting, Relena Darlain still shone remarkably different from the rest. Too much so that his attention focused on her image alone and unconsciously dismissed the person situated vigorously beside her.

"To God! Heero!" A strikingly familiar loud voice called out to him all the sudden. Heero's Prussian eyes tore his gaze off Relena and her golden hair to set sight on her bouncy long-haired companion. "It's been so long!"

"Duo?" Was all Heero could grunt before the said man took him in a tight, brotherly embrace.

"Amazing! You already know each other?" Relena grinned as she stood up from their booth and walked up to stand beside Duo.

"Yeah! Isn't this great!" Duo chuckled as he unhooked his tight hold on his dear buddy and slid his hand casually on Relena's waist, much to Heero's surprise. "My best war bud and my girlfriend! Who'da thought?"

Relena, Heero noticed, could only laugh and glow as Duo laughed his own boisterous cackle. They looked so happy together. With his lips thinning into a pressed line, he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. And it irked him in a manner so absurd to him. Irritation, he speculated pensively, was greater than the strange feeling of jealousy and defeat that dawned into his system just a few seconds ago. It was irrational, he knew. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel as if he's been betrayed by the prospect that was Relena.

"Heero's a part of a business on programming now." Relena's voice suddenly caught his wave of thought. He turned to back her up with an affirmative nod.

"Programming. Really, Heero?" Duo repeated cheekily as the trio took their seats in a separate bar table. Looking up to Heero, the man said with a knowing eye. "I never knew you would settle with such a pensive job after our time in the war, Mister Perfect Soldier."

Heero looked back at Duo with an annoyed glint in his eyes, soulfully recognizing the hints his friends slid into the words he uttered.

"My job gets me by." Heero replied staidly in answer. "What about you? I don't think any of those third rate criminals gives you as much enthusiasm as the rebels did in the Middle East."

Duo's smiled faltered for a second, his strong brow creasing momentarily, all went unnoticed by the blonde in the table.

"Well. I get satisfaction in serving the country, no matter what position." Duo muttered simply as he tore his locked gaze on Heero and the man's veiled glare to cast a smile at Relena. "I'd want to be a CIA agent, though. Seems pretty cool."

"CIA agent?" Relena suddenly said in a choked voice. "I hope you're not serious. Federations like the CIA are the main reasons for wars like the one in the Middle East. I'd rather not want you to get involved with them."

Duo could only battle a laugh as he indulged in Relena's flushed face and said.

"Too late, princess!"

Heero could simply cast his head down only to sigh at Duo's immaturity. How the man he so trusted to aide him in the war managed to turn out to be a happy-go-lucky bachelor was beyond him.

"Anyway! Come on Relena. Tell me how you guys met." Duo said suddenly, both tearing his companions' from their reveries. Leaning on his elbows, he eyed his two good friends with much enthusiasm. "I reckon it's a good story."

"Well, if you must know. We met at the coffee shop by the Central Park, the one near the fountain." Relena had started, her fingers unconsciously circling the water rims on their table as she eyed her partner. Beside her, Heero nodded, also adding to her tale.

"That's where she attempted to steal my table." He said right after her ended sentence. Relena snapped at Heero in an instant, her mouth levelled into a thin, reprimanding line.

"I did not." She told him in a dangerously low voice. Turning to Duo, she said. "He did though. He was the one who stole my table."

"Don't be immature, Relena. You know what you did." Heero casually said as he took the cap off another beer bottle. Relena gaped at the handsome man beside her. Her rosy cheeks flushed more so because of her new friend's stoic façade.

"Wow. I can't believe two adults argued over a coffee table." Duo said with an entertained grin playing on his sharp features. And after eyeing the other after the other, he added as well. "And apparently, are still arguing."

"You're wrong." Heero told the man, finally taking a sip off his bottle. "There was no arguing involved."

Relena glowered red as Duo nodded unsurely at Heero's statement. After a few moments of awkward silence between the three, and mostly Duo's noisy gulps of man juice, a cellular phone rang. Turning their heads to the origin of the sound, Duo immediately pushed a hand into one of his pant pockets to pull out a vibrating gadget.

"Hello." He said smoothly as he answered the call. Heero merely drank lazily as his gaze lingered on the tip of Relena's bored finger. It continued to trace the watery rims on the table, nonstop. "Really? I'll be there in a moment."

"Something's come up." The pony-tailed young man suddenly said in a grave voice as he proceeded to slide out of his seat. "I need to go."

"What's happened?" Relena inquired with her eyes following Duo's shifting figure.

"A case opened up at the station. I'm really sorry, but I have to go." He said, swooping down to land a quick peck on Relena's lips. Turning to a quiet Heero, he said. "Take care of her."

"Hn."

And with that, Duo disappeared into the night. As much as he didn't mean to, leaving Heero and Relena as they were was about as big a mistake as any. The two seemingly mature adults refused to talk to the other, let alone look at one another. That was until a woman from the bar approached their table. Her hair was a dazzling red, long and curled, falling on her shoulders. She had brilliant emerald eyes that held gaze only at Heero's azure orbs. She stopped right in front of him, holding a glass of vodka on the tip of her fingers.

"Drink this." She said huskily as she levelled with Heero's gaze. Her lips curved promiscuously as she held out the glass by Heero's thinning lips. "Me and my friends really want you to."

Relena's lips frowned disapprovingly at the scene before her. Casting a sceptical eye over to the red-haired drunk beside Heero to the red-haired girl's similarly drunken friends in their busty outfits, Relena could only but gasp as Heero flicked the woman's glass off his face with the tips of his fingers. Apparently, Relena noted, the red-hair and her friends weren't the only people drunk in this fiasco.

"Done." Heero said in a bored tone as he waved a hand to a waitress for another round of booze. All the while, he was ignoring the enraged lady stomping her way back to her friends. Her pumps clicked with every step. Relena, truthfully unfamiliar with such affairs, merely shrugged her shoulders as she reached out for another bottle. Heero cut her off in an instant. "You should stop drinking."

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. "I can't believe you're so drunk, you're telling of the wrong person!"

"I am not drunk." Was his simple answer, taking the cap off another beer whilst casting another aside. By his side of the table were ten bottles of beer.

TEN. Relena's mind yelled to herself alarmingly.

"Heero. I think you've drunk enough." She immediately told the man as she took the half-drunken bottle from him. Earning herself a glare and a matching frown, Relena merely smiled bitchily at Heero as she drank down his bottle.

"You'd think that." He suddenly said, taking the bottle off Relena's lips. With the blonde in front of him yelping as the cool beverage dripped off her chin to her dress, Heero rested his eyes jadedly on her as he continued drinking his bottle. Fuming, Relena latched onto the beer bottle right off Heero's mouth and took it for herself. Her eyes widened as she took the bottle away from her lips.

"It's empty." Heero finally told her with a victorious smirk playing on his handsome features. And to Relena's eyes, he was growing more handsome now that she had alcohol in her system. But he still looked as annoying as ever. Frowning, Relena casted aside the bottle and stood up, grabbing her coat.

"Come on, we're leaving." She firmly told Heero. Now taking the muscular arm of her night's companion, she prodded him to stand straight as she helped him slip into his coat.

"Hn." Was Heero's overall reaction as he followed her out of the bar and into the chilly evening air. The alcohol in their systems hampered the cold a bit. "Where are we going?" He said gruffly as he watched his visible breath mist away with the wind. Relena simply laughed beside him as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. Heero had frowned as he turned to her. He didn't get what was so funny.

"I'm sorry." She muttered with a light laugh lingering in her gentle tone. "But you just look so red."

"Hn." Heero grunted as he looked away. Relena's laugh still lingered in his thoughts and the sight of her full red lips continued to call to him. Taking a step, he and Relena started trekking towards nowhere in particular. The night was young, so many would say. Truly, it was a perfect time to head off to nowhere in particular.


End file.
